A Batgirl's Story
by Batgirl595
Summary: a sequal to A girl's story Rose has begun a new chapter in her life as Batgirl. She has met some new villians, but none of them has been bad as this one.What will happen when she is captured by this new villian captures her? Will this be the end?
1. Chapter 1

Batgirl was jumping from roof to roof alongside Batman wondering and pondering all sorts of things.

"So who's the villain that I got out of bed at 3 in the morning to kick their butt?" Batgirl yawned.

"Don't know commissioner Gordon didn't have time to say before it disconnected. Don't be so over confident one day a villain might be strong enough to beat both of us, you need to consider these things every time you put on that costume" Batman said with no obvious emotion.

"You know bats, you really need to lighten up a bit, don't cha think?" Batgirl questioned still thinking.

"Don't call me Bats ever, ever again" He replied annoyed.

"So I've been thinking why exactly can't I use my powers?" Batgirl questioned.

"Well I suppose I can tell you again for the… 47th time" Batman said with very strong tone of sarcasm.

"Come on I'm responsible enough, one of these days I'll be kidnapped by someone and I won't break free because I can't use my super strength, then they'll take my utility belt and throw me off skyscraper and I'll die because you say I'm not responsible enough to use my own powers" Batgirl explained.

"Oh yeah you make such a good defense you can use your powers" Batman said sarcastically.

"Really??" Batgirl said excitedly.

"You couldn't tell that was a complete sarcastic joke?" Batman questioned.

"No, I mean you say everything with the same dead tone!!" Batgirl quickly said embarrassed. "So besides responsibility which is so overrated by the way, Why can't I use my powers? Supergirl can use her powers!!" Batgirl once again complained.

"Yes, and Supergirl has only trained her whole life and is 8 years older" Batman responded.

"And besides that?" Batgirl questioned. "Age is overrated too!!".

"Well, Supergirl didn't punch the Joker in to a wall breaking 4 ribs, a arm, and back, oh and not to mention put him on life support" Batman snapped at her.

"Please that was like 2 years ago" Batgirl scoffed.

"Try 2 months ago" Batman replied.

"2 years, 2 months same thing" Batgirl snapped.

"Teenagers" Batman whispered.

"You say something?" Batgirl asked.

"No" Batman answered.

"That's what I thought" Batgirl said overconfidently.

Batman just paused for a minute standing still on one of the roofs.

"What are we here? Dead body? Mugging? What?" Batgirl questioned curiously.

Batman glared at her with his eyes even through the mask pointing daggers at her.

"sorry" Batgirl mumbled as she tumbled backwards falling off the roof.

"BATGIRL!!" Batman screamed.

"Ta-da" Batgirl said as she flew back on to the roof.

"What did I say about using your powers?" Batman questioned.

"Would you rather I fall and crack my skull open on the pavement" Batgirl questioned.

"Do all teenagers exaggerate this much or is it just you, Besides you can't die unless the ally is paved with kryptonite" Batman stated while returning to jumping from roof to roof.

"It could be!!" Batgirl defended.

"Girls, teenage girls" Batman whispered again.

"I know right… Wait a second … Hey!! Your talking about me!!" Batgirl yelled.

"Know you catch on" Batman said "We're here"

"How do you know this is it?" Batgirl questioned before looking down to see hundreds of police officers panicking and screaming in horror. "This isn't good, is it?" Batgirl asked while shivering from pure FEAR.

--

Author's note :

Thank you for reading my new story's first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, The sooner I write the second the better.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to help them!!" Batgirl exclaimed.

"I can't don't have enough anti-toxin" Batman said silently knowing that all of the GCPD were going crazy and he couldn't do anything.

"Where's Gordon we at least have to help him!!" Batgirl yelled as she glided down into the crowd.

"Batgirl!!" Batman shouted "They'll you apart they are in an unstable state of mind!! They fear anything that they see!!" Batman swooped down to try to get her before she got hurt.

"I'm am indestructible, remember!!" Batgirl screamed back at him "But you aren't, be careful!!" Batgirl finally hit the ground with her feet thankfully, unlike last time where she landed face first.

She ran to the doors of the museum looking out to try to see the commissioner.

"There!!" She yelled to Batman while pointing at the man with a gas mask. The other officers who weren't so lucky were trying to break him in to pieces.

She ran like The Flash (literally) over to Gordon.

"Commissioner!! Commissioner Gordon!!" She yelled at the unconscious police man. She flew to Batman with the commissioner in her arms. Which with Gordon bleeding he really didn't care about her using her powers this time.

"You take him to the hospital I'll go inside" Batman said.

"That's not fair!!" Batgirl said.

"GO!!NOW!!" Batman yelled at the top of his lungs.

--

Batman opened his utility belt and grabbed his gas mask and fastened it tightly to his face. He took a deep breath of clean air and grappled to the roof of the museum. While hiding in the shadows he distinctively spotted 6 guards one at each side of the skylights. He could take out the 4 with guns first then move on to the other 2 guards considering their not big threats. He got out 4 batarangs and aimed carefully, since he only had one shot without having to dodge bullets. He pulled back his arm and release! Three guards had their hands cut open and the other guard had his shoulder cut into. Success, now all he needed was to take them down, because he no longer had the element of surprise on his side. He jumped up and kicked the first guard right in the face. He heard one of the guards behind him and threw his elbow back into his stomach and spun around to slam his knee into guard 2's face. The other 4 surrounded him as they aimed for his face he dropped down and did a spinning kick. The first guard got up holding his broken nose and pulled out a knife. Batman twisted his wrist breaking it in three places but he refused to drop it. The Guard thrust his arm forward as hard as he could piercing Batman's armor.

"Ugh!" Batman hurled out in pain, he drew back his fist and punched him in the gut making him drop to the ground.

Batman looked around to see the swarm of knocked out guards. He sighed deeply and slowly got up grabbing his side and began cuffing them.

Batgirl decided she wouldn't make it to the hospital in time to save Gordon if she didn't use her powers. So she had flown like a "speeding bullet" to the hospital. The doctors had told that if she would have gotten there a second later it would have been to late. She would wait to see if he would be okay and not a second later.

Then one of the doctors came out and told her "He won't get out soon, but he'll be fine".

"Thank you" She told him, then she spun around to see a lot of adults and a little boy staring and pointing. She walked casually over to the doors and walked out as the sliding doors opened.

She didn't waist another second and flew back to the museum. She pulled out the bat-communicator and called Alfred.

"Alfred" Batgirl spoke into the communicator.

"Yes Batgirl" Alfred replied.

"I need about 50 toxin antidotes" Batgirl told him.

"50!! My gosh! What's happening!? What type of toxin?!" Alfred asked in his normal English-British tone.

"Can't explain, don't have time, and I don't know it's a new kind of toxin" Batgirl answered.

"I'll do my best then, I suppose" Alfred snapped back.

"Thank you, Alfred" Batgirl replied.

Batgirl hung up the communicator and flew to the roof when she landed she hid expecting a lot of guards to be there when she peeked around the corner. To see all the guards hand cuffed and unconscious.

'I wonder if Batman's been here' Batgirl thought sarcastically.

Then she saw the bloody knife and she got pessimistic thoughts. So she stopped procrastinating to go inside.

Batman noticed that if he didn't stop bleeding it would soon start to slow him down. So he took out one of his larger band-aids and put it over the wound carefully. He continued down the hall against the wall in pure darkness and shadow which was to his liking. He pushed the button on the side of his mask to night vision. He heard a noise and it was a cape like noise so he figured it was Batgirl so he decided to keep moving. He looked around a corner and saw a light far down the hallway.

'Now it's time, to see who did this' Batman thought angrily.

Batgirl made one of the loudest noises she could with her cape. She might as well have screamed "Hey I'm Batgirl come get me!!". Then she quickly jumped into the shadows and turned on her night vision as well.

She crept silently down the hall "Batman" She whispered.

She heard a noise behind her.

"Batman?" She asked "I saw the bloody knife are you okay?".

"Not quite you can call me The Scarecrow" The Scarecrow said as he stepped out of the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3: A Long Night :D:D

Scarecrow flung his wrist out at her in an attempt to gas her with his fear toxin.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Batgirl asked.

"What!! Why aren't you screaming in fear!?" Scarecrow yelled while checking the small canister.

'I shouldn't let him get a second chance to gas me with whatever he's wanting to gas me with' Batgirl thought.

She grabbed his wrist and twisted it backwards and flipping him over while he screamed in pain over a twisted wrist.

"You must be the girl The Joker was always talking about" The Scarecrow said smiling ignoring his wrist's pain.

"What if I am? What about it?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I've prepared a little something for you" He said ignoring his pain and threw his wrist back in her face while she was in an attempt to handcuff him. He adjusted his canister and sprayed the fear toxin mixed with kryptonite dust right in her face.

"AHH!!" She screamed bloody murder it echoing through the halls of the museum.

Batman was creeping toward the light still being only a few feet away. Then after a slight pause of complete silence he heard Batgirl's tortured screams. As he sprinted down the hall when his side began to slow him down again and he knew he wouldn't catch the villain that just captured Batgirl. He had a feeling this was going to be a long, long night but he didn't even have a clue how this night would be.

Scarecrow grabbed her by her wrist and made her sprint down the hall with horrifying hallucinations all around her. She was seeing her dead parents on the floor then the Joker's smiling face. And it was like a broken record over and over she would see them and then The Joker. It was driving her insane. She heard glass break and felt a light flying feeling before landing again on solid ground. She heard a car door slide open and slam shut after her.

'What if Bruce never finds me, and I'm powerless' She realized.

Batman did a running-limping sort of thing continuing down the hall. He finally saw some of a ripped cape and sleeve with some sort of spray on it. Then he saw a broken window a few feet away then realized what had just happened.

"Batgirl's been kidnapped" he had said in a blank stare.

Later at the cave

"Alfred do you remember that I promised her I promised myself I promised my parents. That I'd never let this happen again." Bruce complained in sorrow.

"Now, Master Bruce you know as well as I do that there was nothing you could have done. I'm surprised you even made it back here with as much blood loss you've had." Alfred told him in a attempt that he knew wouldn't cheer him up. "Are you sure that he stabbed you with a knife and not a sword?" Alfred questioned considering the blood coming out of the small cut.

Bruce however was completely ignoring him and thinking about the analysis of the poison. He had to get an antidote for all the cops in the hospital and soon. When he had checked them they only had a few hours before the poison would take over. Which means he had to get 50+ antidotes to the hospital and quickly, check on the commissioner, find out who this villain was, find their hideout, and find and save Rose give her an antidote before his few hours ran up. Yes this was definitely going to be one of those nights. Those long, long, long nights with no relief in sight. He sighed loudly as he poured one of the test tubes into a container.

"One down, forty-nine to go" He winced at what he had just said.

-- --

A.N.: I'm sorry that it's so short I'm trying to write a different story also at the time. It's The Riddler :D:D:D anyways thanx for reading!! Please review!!


End file.
